


Pokemon AU story practice *Cringe Alert*

by GoldenCharm888



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCharm888/pseuds/GoldenCharm888
Summary: (Warning: Contains mention and implication of sexual intercourse)Jolene, a Team Rocket executive, had previously fallen for Jane, someone who is supposed to go against the organisation's plans. The two were in a relationship in pure privacy due to fear of being accused of betrayal from either Jane's group or Team Rocket. After making out for the first time, the two discuss about how they can manage to keep their relationship without the others being suspicious.





	Pokemon AU story practice *Cringe Alert*

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warm-up story I did a while back, so it isn't really all that nicely written or professional looking. I made that Pokemon AU this year but didn't touch it for several months, and I'm ready to start fresh if I need to. Any constructive criticism is very appreciated! :'D
> 
> (Please also note that the only reason why I did a 'closeted' relationship (Putting the term loosely) was for a side plot idea I was thinking of, and I have no intention of offending, harming or threatening the LGBT+ community in any way, shape or form. If it does sound that way, I am sorry about it, and again, I want to learn! If you guys have any ideas about LGBTQ+ relationship subplots, feel free to tell me!)

The two women were resting on the bed, breathing heavily after what they have done to each other earlier. Jolene seems to be the most exhausted of the two, gritting her teeth as she would lean closer to her lover, and began to face her, staring at her round face and her prominent lips.   
''Jane, sweetie... you were amazing.'' Her voice was soft and soothing to the partner's ear, and she caressed her on the cheek with a turned hand. ''Don't fret about it-- It was my first time as well.''  
Jane looked at her with wide eyes, surprised that she was in there too.  
''Really...? You thought I was... You-- For real? I did...''  
''Jane, shhh...'' Jolene gently put a finger on her love's lips.'' You are very, very good-- and not just in bed... You're an amazing person overall. I'd never trade you with the world.''  
Jane wraps her arms on her tired partner, and the two kiss and frolic together for a brief moment before Jane becomes tense. The executive immediately felt worry rush trough her veins.  
''Sweetheart, what's wrong?'' Jolene felt her shoulders stiffen after hearing her voice. ''Are you okay?''  
''Jolene... What if the others will know about this? And the executives of Team Rocket-- How will they react to us being... involved with each other?'' Jane seemed to find it hard to say these last few words without feeling a tang of guilt behind it.  
''Who cares what they think? We're happy together, and it's all I care about-- I want you to be happy. I know you love me, and I know I do,'' Jolene whispered, ''And I think it's all that matters. If someone opens our doors without knocking, I'll be sure it's their first and last time, don't you worry about it.''  
''But if they know somehow, what will we do?''  
''They just won't. Why, you ask? Because I have it all planned in my mind.''   
''You planned it all...?'' Jane was almost in awe.  
Jolene smiled as she gave Jane a confident look, and explained as soon as she gained her interest. ''Yes, I did, honey. You see, I never got anyone involved in my personal life, not even my brother or Marigold. Not even the grunts, not even the fellow executives. They don't even know what I do when alone, and if they would know, it would be just be about... me being an executive! They won't know about our relationship, it's just impossible.''  
Jane kept listening to Jolene, feeling more secure as she went on.   
''Even if they would know, they wouldn't tell because I would tell them it's something private. To put it simple, if you leak an executive's private information... you get either a very harsh punishment due to betrayal and trust loss, or you get kicked out, simple as that.'' Jolene said that almost casually. ''Everyone that work here are ridiculously loyal to Team Rocket, so it would be unlike them to tell, especially in the case of Mark and Marigold.''  
Jolene then sat up, now much less exhausted as she was before, and craddled her lover in her arms. Jane is now smiling at her, partially because she is just so beautiful and gentle, but also because she is glad that she got a plan if the others were to know about their love life.  
''As for your friends... they also wouldn't know, because they aren't even paying attention to what you do when you're away. I noticed a trait that they all seem to share rather well, Jane... After facing us in battle, they are either waaay too focused on either their Pokémon, focused on caring for their friends, or they just ramble about how Team Rocket sucks. Their conversations only go there, and it seems to go for a long time like that, so our relationship will only just be brushed off if they were to know, since their main concerns will be their Pokémon or their injured buddies.'' Jolene's eyes began to gleam under the moonlight. ''Also, if you think they would be suspicious because there's a Team Rocket member who's the only ginger one... there are a lot of ginger girls that live here. Like, a lot of them. Half the people I know are either ginger or have relatives that are! Trust me, sweetheart-- I got you covered on that one.''  
''Thank you, Jolene... Thank you so much.'' Jane's eyes were almost tearing up as she held on tight to her. ''I can't believe I have never met someone like you before. What have I done to deserve you?''  
''You did everything you could...'' Jolene rested her forehead on Jane's shoulder. '' Everything, and it was worth it.''


End file.
